Our dreams are abolished
by Seafoam Green under Twilight
Summary: Raye Penber and Naomi Misora wanted to marry each other, but will this lovely dream of theirs come true?


_**Pairings: Raye X Naomi**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Death Note characters. They belong to the creators.**_

**Hi Guys! This is my first Death Note fanfiction! Please read it and review! I have written for one of my favorite couples. A very gloomy ending and if you have watched Death Note, you will know what is the reason for such an ending.**

**Set around the fifth episode.**

**Please read it :)**

A tall Japanese American man and a black-haired tall woman were sitting on the sofa, talking to each other.

"So, all I wanted to do is to convince your father for marriage. Naomi, you please don't interfere in this Kira case, because it's not safe for you, and no more you are a FBI agent," said Raye Penber.

"Okay, I will not," replied Naomi.

"Hmm… all you need to worry is about our marriage, kids, dressing, and cooking, household duties and so on. You will be so busy when we have kids Naomi. All I wanted is you, so don't break your brain and mind in this damn Kira case. Oh, so now I am the one who is talking about this frequently? I am sorry," apologized Raye.

"It's okay, no problem. Go and freshen up. You look tired dear," said Naomi.

_**Let's rebuild our own life,**_

_**With the colorful hues of love.**_

_**I am willing to make you as my wife,**_

_**When the bird flies, which is none other than Jupiter's dove.**_

_**You sacrificed something in the anticipation,**_

_**Which is nothing for none other than marriage,**_

_**If I see you, my body builds a romantic sensation,**_

_**Then, you will be in my carriage.**_

The stars were so radiant and bright in the dark navy-blue sky. Raye and Naomi were admiring them for some time, sitting on a couch embracing each other.

"The stars are very beautiful, but, they can never defeat your beauty," remarked Raye as he took her chin, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Raye… I wanted to marry you right now! I just can't wait! If my dad doesn't accept this, you should make me a promise," said the woman.

"What promise? I will not let go of it," said Raye.

"If my father doesn't accept our marriage, let's elope. We'll just get married in front a small crowd if not possible with a decently large one," said Naomi.

"Naomi… I am already yours. We will get married. Just have a positive thought. Everything will be amicable for us," said Raye.

"Hope so," said Naomi and kissed Raye on his cheek.

"Raye, what are your expectations from me? How should I be?" asked Naomi.

"You be yourself. We need to develop a sense of rapture in our life. If we do so, all the massacres happening around us will also come to an end," said Raye.

"Yes Raye, then all our struggles will have a good value. Raye, I just can't live without you! Without you, I am not even half of mine! My love for you is more than the infinity. The stars may lie endless in this space, but our love will surpass them," said Naomi.

Then, she rested her head on his chest as he embraced her around her spine, making her more close to him.

"I love you Naomi."

"Me to Raye, I love you."

"So, how is the dinner?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah! It's delicious!" exclaimed Raye.

"Hmm… after a long time, you are having a good dinner. You have become so thin in these days. Eat till your hunger vanishes. Eat how much ever you want," said Naomi.

"Yeah, fine Naomi. I am really very hungry today. Your dishes have created the best appetite in my life. Hope our kids like these too," said Raye amusingly as they both laughed.

"Kids will come whenever they need to come. I am anticipating to have kids too," said Naomi.

"Hmm, yeah. When they begin their schooling, you'll be very busy, literally busier than me. Need to cook for them, drop them in the school and so on. It's going to be a big hurdle for you, but I swear that you'll do them whole heartedly, because for this you have given up your post. Anyways, let's hope for a good future," said Raye.

"I will. But before that, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" asked Naomi.

"Yes, but better you don't interfere. All you need to bother is about cooking and household," said Raye.

"Anyways, I wish you all the best for the Kira case dear," greeted Naomi.

"Thank you Naomi. Hope this will end in the right direction, but our love is always taking the correct path," said Raye.

"It's obvious, because it's you and me, who love each other," confessed Naomi.

"Naomi, I wanted to ask you something. If you get pregnant, how will you tell me? Can you just act it out or propose it? Don't take me wrong," said Penber.

Naomi playfully pushed his shoulders. She got up, bought a small plate. She took a small amount of the dish from her plate and kept it on the smaller one. She took the small plate containing the dish, in-between both their bigger plates.

"So cute Naomi! You have such a creative mind!" exclaimed Penber.

"Thank you Raye! From now onwards, I am like a brainy housewife!" exclaimed Naomi as the laughed.

"I am gonna be a multi-tasking wife for you!" exclaimed Naomi amusingly.

Then, their eyes linked. They smiled at and admired each other. They were just deep…

_**Later**_

Naomi, who was dressed in her night gown, was arranging the bed as Raye Penber came to her in his night attire.

"It's time, Naomi. Go sleep. I have a job right now," said Penber as he opened his laptop.

"But it's already late, Penber. If you have a very important work to do, do it and come to bed ASAP," said Naomi as she sat on the bed.

"Okay, dear, cool down. It will not take more than half an hour. Just be cool," said Raye.

Half an hour later, the man finished his job. Surprisingly, he saw his fiancé, who has not yet slept.

"Naomi? Why are you still awake?" asked Raye.

"I don't feel sleep today, Penber," said Naomi.

"Hmm… Guess some thoughts are troubling you hell like anything. Just forget about it and be happy," said Raye Penber as Naomi nodded.

_**Next day**_

"Where are you going, Penber?" asked Naomi.

"I am going to the underground market and board a train from there. I have an important work to do in Shinjuku. I'll be back in a few hours," said Penber as he finished wearing his shoes.

"Raye? Do you want me to accompany you?" asked Naomi in concern.

Raye Penber was just shocked. He replied, "Definitely not…. I won't let you... please stay here and take care of yourself. I already told you that you are no more in FBI, so please be here. If you are bored, just watch some TV or do something. Better, read your book. Bye," said Raye Penber as he took his briefcase. His footsteps were audible but the sound faded as he went further apart from their room door….

Will he ever return to her?

It has been a long time since he left her….. Naomi kept walking up and down with her hands tied…..

"Urgh!" she growled.

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking the door.

Naomi went and opened the door. She saw a waitress.

"Excuse me mam. Are you staying with Mr. Raye Penber?" asked the waitress.

"Yes," replied Naomi.

"I am sorry to be the carrier of this bad news….."

Naomi was shocked! She squeezed the waitress's shoulders and asked, "What happened to Raye?! What happened to him?!" asked Naomi.

The waitress faced downwards and said in a lifeless tone, "Raye Penber and the other FBI agents are no more."

Naomi went blank…..

Her fiancé has disappeared from the world…..

She is all alone…. Literally, her dear life disappeared from this sick world.

She started to cry….

Transparent liquid secreted by the lacrimal glands were coming down through her cheeks…..

She dropped herself on the floor.

"Penber! You promised that you'll return! More than that, you vowed that you'll marry me! But, you are no more! Mam! HOW DID HE DIE!?" asked Naomi.

"Heart attack," replied the waitress.

Naomi stopped crying, but the remaining tears were overflowing…. The waterworks slowed down.

"Kira… he should have killed him…. KIRA! Killed my Raye!" cried Naomi again.

The light were switched off…. The black dressed woman was sitting on the sofa, crying for her fiancé.

"He is dead…. Raye is dead? No, He was….. He was murdered by Kira….."

_**I wish I could have been in heaven with you,**_

_**Rather than to live in this sick world,**_

_**You betrayed me, leaving a shade of bad hue,**_

_**All our wishes should have not burned**_

She kept thinking about their conversations…..

"_Yes Raye, then all our struggles will have a good value. Raye, I just can't live without you! Without you, I am not even half of mine! My love for you is more than the infinity. The stars may lie endless in this space, but our love will surpass them."_

"_Raye… I wanted to marry you right now!"_

"_You be yourself. We need to develop a sense of rapture in our life. If we do so, all the massacres happening around us will also come to an end."_

"_Naomi… I am already yours. We will get married. Just have a positive thought. Everything will be amicable for us."_

_At times, we may hope for a good future, but what mistake did they do? If they had hoped, everything would have been fine. They had infinite amount of hopes, but why did they die?_

_Their dreams are abolished….._

The end

**So, how was it? Nice?**

**Please review!**

**Just wait for a few weeks. My exams will be over then… I'll update "The Complications in Love" on Twenty-fifth February. **

**Please wait until then!**


End file.
